


Special Agents DiNozzo

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crime, Hilarity, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: This is what happens when Grandpa is left to look after the boys  :)Get ready to laugh!!





	Special Agents DiNozzo

Tony had spent the whole morning cleaning out the fridge, making a grocery store note and working on lunch; the boy's activities entrusted to Gibbs to supervise. With lunch ready, Tony picked up Shelby from the floor where she had been beating on pans with a rubber spatula and went to find the boys.

 

"Stop," Tad stood as straight as he could on one side of the door while Gabe stood on the other. "You do not have per-mist-sun to be on the premamist!"

 

"Sir," Gabe moved next to his brother. "Why you here?"

 

"Well," Tony smirked. "It's lunch time and I thought I would invite two armed guards to lunch."

 

"Who is the armed guards?" Tad looked around.

 

"You two," Tony pointed to his boys that were armed with legos.

 

"No," Gabe shook his head hard. "We are Special Agents in charge of guarding the grandpa!"

 

"Oh wow," Tony's face lit up; he loved his boys so much.

 

"Please put the baby on the ground," Tad moved to stand in front of his dad. "You is a fret to the grandpa."

 

"I am?" Tony was more than amused but not sure where this was heading, he placed Shelby on the floor. "How is that?"

 

"Sir," Gabe walked over and karate chopped his dad's knee. "On the ground dirt bag!"

 

"Ouch!" Tony looked at the little boy; he had to bite his lip to contain the laughter; Gabe was very serious.

 

"Bite his ankle!" Tad started for Tony's leg when his dad decided to surrender and get on the ground. Shelby, thinking daddy as playing, started laughing and beating him in the head as the boys cuffed his hands behind his back.

 

"What did I do?" Tony kept playing along making a mental note to talk to Gibbs about the self-defense methods he had taught his grandsons.

 

"Attempsted (attempted)murder," Gabe explained. "You got the white to not say nothing (right to remain silent)!"

 

"Grandpa!" Tad opened the door to the woodshop. "We gots a criminal for you to enter-the-gate (interrogate)."

 

"You do?" Gibbs walked out of the woodshop to find Tony face down on the floor with his hands cuffed behind his back. "Tony?" Gibbs laughed. "How did my senior field agent manage to get busted by a couple preschooler?"

 

"Just get the cuffs off of me," Tony snarled.

 

"Run!" Gabe yelled as Gibbs unlocked the cuffs. "We're in a suit (pursuit); let's go."

 

"Don't broach without giddie-up!" (Don't approach without back up). Tad rounded the corner, his head tucked low as soon as he saw it was clear he ran, tucked and rolled under his bed as his brother did the same.

 

"Where'd you two go?" Tony came walking down the hallway rubbing his wrists. "Come on you two; it's lunch time."

 

Gabe looked up at his brother from under his bed on the other side of the room. He wanted to see what they were going to do next. As soon as Tony walked down the hallway, the two boys managed to sneak down the hall and into the kitchen unseen. Watching carefully as their dad walked outside to look for them; Tad made quick work of grabbing their sandwiches from the table while Gabe got the carrot sticks and apple slices. A quick stop at the cupboard and they had juice boxes tucked in their waist bands as they rounded the corner to their hiding spot.

 

"What the..." Tony looked around the kitchen. "Gibbs!"

 

"What?" Jethro laughed as he walked into the kitchen with Shelby on his hip. "We miss lunch?"

 

"No!" Tony was exasperated. "Your grandson's stole lunch and are nowhere to be found."

 

"When you're aggravated they are my grandsons?" The older man laughed. "They are actually getting pretty good at being slippery."

 

"Which is fine unless they are handcuffing me and leaving me to die in the middle of the bedroom floor." Tony didn't realize how ridiculous he was sounding at the moment. Really? Leaving him to die in the middle of the bedroom floor?

 

"I haven't taught them how to unlock the handcuffs or pick locks; that's tomorrow." Gibbs teased.

 

"Damn it, Gibbs!"

 

"Awwwwwwwwwwww," Tad walked into the room with his hand out. "That's $1 for the swear jar."

 

"Where were you?" Tony questioned as he watched his little boy munch on a carrot stick.

 

"Undercover," Tad smiled. "$1 please; never let the suspect destack (distract) you."

 

"Here," Tony begrudgingly gave the $1 to his oldest.

 

"Thank you," Tad smiled. "Grandpa, we could go a little easier on this one. I think he's kinda soft."

 

"Soft?" Tony blinked in disbelief at Gibbs. "Where did he hear that from?"

 

"Uncle Tobias!" Tad giggled. "He's a top notch agent!"

 

"Oh is he now?" Tony laughed. "Is Uncle Tobias here?"

 

"He's in the shop; he's got woman problems." Gabe giggled. "I think he's going to cry."

 

"You know boys," Tony smirked. "I think it's time for your sister go down for her nap; then we DiNozzo men have some business to take care of."

 

Gibbs looked at Tony a little warily; he wasn't sure what his boy had up his sleeve but the smile on his face said it would be complete and total mischief. Returning to his shop, Gibbs sat down at his bench and waited for Fornell to start his story again; his relationship with his current wife on the skids.

 

"Tobias Fornell," Tony's booming voice could be heard in the woodshop. "Surrender your weapon and come out with your hands up; we have you surrounded."

 

"I can gets in there," Tad giggled. "I am slippery like a fish."

 

"Wait for my mark then you go that way and Gabe you go get grandpa out; he's a hostage." Tony watched and waited for his boys to nod.

 

"Two-bee-us let grandpa go!" Gabe yelled into the room. "I love him."

 

"Tell him to release the hostage," Tony whispered to the boys.

 

"Release the sausage!" the boys yelled in unison.

 

"What the hell?" Fornell looked at the door then to Gibbs. "What the hell is going on, Gibbs?"

 

"That's $2 for the swear jar, Mr. Dirt Bag!" Tad giggled as he slipped into the room armed with a water pistol.

 

Gabe wiggled under a bench and got to his grandpa; taping his ankle to let him know he was there. "This kid's going to be a Marine someday," Gibbs thought to himself. "A damn good one too."

 

"DiNozzo? Are you in position?" Tony yelled to his boys.

 

"Yes Daddy Sir!" The boys yelled back.

 

"Now!" Tony rushed through the door with the super soaker playing the part to the nines. Spraying Fornell down from head to toe, Tony watched as his boys sprayed his ear with water sending him to his knees. Gabe tackled Tobias while Tad cuffed him to the work bench.

 

"Suspect neutered! (Neutralized)" Tad yelled in a peel of laughter. "That was fun!"

 

"Sure was," Gibbs let loose with a deep belly laugh soon joined by Tony and Gabe.

 

"Who was it that you called soft?" Tony questioned as the retired FBI agent struggled to get out of the cuffs.

 

"Damn it, Jethro! " Fornell growled.

 

Reaching into his back pocket, Tad pulled out Fornell's wallet and took out three one dollar bills. "You can't afford any more swear words you are broke!"

 

Helping his friend up and drying him off, Gibbs couldn't help but laugh as Fornell looked around. "Exactly what was that?"

 

 

"That," Gibbs laughed. "Was Special Agents DiNozzo!"


End file.
